


True Mates

by Whisperer2109



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha Maria Stark, Alpha Prime Original Male Character, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Come Inflation, Desk Sex, Erik Killmonger and T'Challa Are Not Related, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Intersex Male Omegas, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male omegas have cunts, Maria Stark was the bad parent, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Erik Killmonger, Omega Howard Stark, Omega M'Baku (Marvel), Omega T'Challa (Marvel), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, True Mates, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: From the moment he was born, Jasper Stark's life had been planned out for him. He was trained as an assassin from a very young age, being sent on missions to eliminate Maria's opposing enemies and the occasional Human trafficker. Years later when his brother was born, Jasper shifted his abilities to keep his brother better protected. Now, Jasper is 40 years old and has never met an Omega who stood out enough for him to take them as a mate. Everything changes when he meets T'Challa and his mates.





	1. Introduction

Full Name:  ** _Jasper Howard Stark_**

 

Age:  _ **40**_  

 

Height:  _ **6 feet, 8 inches**_

 

Family:  _ **Howard Stark (Bearer-deceased), Maria Stark nee Carbonell (Step-parent-deceased), Anthony Edward Stark (Younger Half-Brother)**_

 

Powers:

_Accelerated Healing:_

_the ability to rapidly heal._

 

_ Cryokinesis: _

_Ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature often used to control, generate, or absorb ice._

 

_Longevity:_

_Slowing down or even stop the effects of aging._

 

_Molecular Combustion:_

_Molecular Combustion is the ability to speed up molecules or to blow things up from a feather to a car._


	2. Meeting Them

**_~Jasper's Pov~_ **

 

 

 

 

                

                     I tried to relax on the quinjet as we flew to Wakanda to negotiate the return of the Rogues, but it was nearly impossible. My Katanas had been placed in the chair next to me when Tony, Rhodey, Vision and I boarded the jet. Tony had taken the Liberty of melting down Rogers' shield and turning it into my new Katanas in a fit of rage over his mates' betrayal. My brother, Tony, is an omega who was carried by Howard and Sired by Maria. 

 

                  The insufferable bitch had forced Howard to have sex with her, basically just raped him in order to produce another Alpha Pup. But when Tony was born, It was determined that he was an omega. Maria thought about just forcing Howard to have another pup but he wasn't able to because of damage he'd sustained to his womb during Tony's birth. Maria was livid and the results weren't good. I was beyond furious when I arrived home after a mission to see the bruises and cuts on his face. I made sure she never touched him again after that. From that moment on, I rarely left the Mansion and She was forcibly moved to an isolated wing of the mansion.

 

                  With the lack of contact, their bond eventually broke. Howard had a mate before he met Maria who happens to be my Sire, but Howard never spoke about him. It was as the mere thought of my Sire physically hurt him. I knew he missed my Sire greatly. Maria had been the last resort to get the board members off his back. The only good thing that had come out of that mateship had been Tony, who I'd fiercely protected from the moment of his birth. 

 

                     Maria had tried multiple times to force Tony into Mating contracts, but as the Only Alpha Prime in the pack, I overruled her every decision. If Maria had her way, Tony would've been Mated at Twelve to an abusive Alpha with a horde of children. Looking out the window of the Quinjet, I was met with the sight of T'Challa and his Omega Mates, M'Baku and Erik. For some odd reason, My heart began thundering in my chest, causing Tony to give me a knowing look. 

 

                Rolling my eyes, I forced myself to relax. I'd yet to meet an Omega that was worthy of being my mate and Had gone unmated for many years. Usually, Many Alphas would have been Mated before their 18th birthday, but every Omega I'd met either was too submissive or just wanted the money that came with being mated to a Stark. Sighing, I shifted as the Jet landed on the landing pad. Unbuckling myself, I gathered my Katanas and strapped them to my back before grabbing the required papers. 

 

                    Stepping out of the jet, I locked eyes with the King and had to force myself to keep still, my face carefully blank, just as I'd been trained to do. I ignored the flash of hurt that spread across his face before he forced a polite smile onto his face as he greeted Tony. "You have the paperwork?" T'Challa questioned, eyes darting over to me as I held up the thick stack in response. "We're ready to negotiate," I spoke, speaking with authority as we were led to the meeting room. 

 

                     We were met with the gazes of Steve, Bucky, Sam, Clint, Scott, and Wanda as we stepped into the room. "I'm just going to say this now," I began, taking a seat across from the rogues, "The signing of the new version of the Accords is non-negotiable. They are going to be signed by the end of this week, by all of you. You are to read through the packets I hand you and over the course of this week, any and all requests go through me and me only. Begin," I ordered, passing out the Packets. 

 

             "What's this about training?!" Maximoff sputtered, eyeing the first line of her Packet. "You have been determined to be in no control of your powers by the UN, aided by Charles Xavier and his team. Training your powers with the help of Charles Xavier and one Stephen Strange is non-negotiable. All attempts to negotiate this ironclad decision will be met with a firm ' _no_ '. Refusal to Participate will result in the suppression of your powers and incarceration in a Supermax." There was an immediate uproar as I explained the consequences should she have refused the training. 

 

                   "QUIET! I absolutely do NOT care about how many people my brother's weapons have killed. If you remember, that was his Job. You killed multiple people when you voluntarily joined the terrorist organization dubbed HYDRA, and there were subsequent deaths regarding your unauthorized entry into Nigeria, and the battle of Leipzig, which caused millions of dollars worth of damage. Apparently, that's not something any of you were concerned about when mooching off of my brothers' hospitality, something that will never happen again." I snapped, the command in my tone forcing everyone to be silent. 

 

                 "He killed my parents and my brother!" Wanda argued weakly, tears welling up in her eyes as she glared at Tony. "No, HYDRA killed your parents. Once my Brother had shut down the weapons industry of SI, his business partner, Obadiah Stane began dealing weapons under the table to terrorists, including HYDRA. Your entry into HYDRA was planned. Do you really think my brothers' weapons fail? He is not known as the Merchant of Death for nothing, you know." I began, intent on forcing an attitude change.

 

                     "You killed your brother by involving yourselves in the entity that was Ultron. You, however, forced my brother and his colleague, Bruce Banner, into nightmares which subsequently led them to create the monster known as Ultron. The influence of the scepter influenced Ultron's programming, molding him into something he was never meant to be. Do you understand?" By the time I was finished explaining, the girl was sobbing into Steve's chest like an unruly pup. 

 

                   "Not to mention the people who were injured in the Hulks rampage on Johannesburg when you manipulated his mind. Tony felt sorry for you and negotiated this deal specifically for you. Sokovia wants nothing to do with you anymore, and frankly, I don't blame them." I snapped before ordering them back to their Packets. "We have to have basic training and a Psychiatric assessment?" Scott questioned in shock. "Indeed. These will determine if you are of sound mind." I responded, relaxing in my chair. 

 

                 Over the course of the next few hours, I had slowly formed a migraine. By the time we were done, I'd directed the rogues to their rooms and instructed them to write their requests down. We'd be debating the conditions and terms of the Accords agreement over the course of the week. During my stay here, I hoped to find out what was attracting me to T'Challa and his Mates, if at all possible.


End file.
